Edytor
by Cisowa
Summary: Takano jest sławnym twórcą z milionami sprzedanych książek na koncie. Co się jednak stanie, kiedy zmieni się jeden ważny aspekt jego życia? Czy jest w stanie odnaleźć miłość i przypomnieć sobie uczucia, które ukształtowały go jako pisarza, którym jest teraz? Tłumaczenie z j. angielskiego.
1. Chapter 1

_Autor: Imagine Wings  
>Tłumacz: Cisowa<br>Zgoda na przekład: jest  
>Oryginalny tytuł: The Editor<em>

_Kruczowłosy mężczyzna wyglądał przez okno swojego mieszkania, podczas gdy edytor kartkował strony powieści, którą nareszcie ukończył. Jego edytorem była niewielka kobieta, z brunatnymi włosami sięgającymi policzków i oczami koloru czekolady, wysoka na zaledwie 150 cm.  
>— W porządku już od jutra będę na urlopie macierzyńskim – powiedziała edytorka, kiedy w końcu wyjrzała zza manuskryptu. — Hej, Takano san, słuchasz w ogóle?<br>— Tak, tak, Shizuki san, słyszałem cię. — Takano westchnął odwracając się od okna z papierosem w dłoni. — Więc kto jest moim tymczasowym edytorem?  
>— Nie wiem, dowiesz się w przyszłym tygodniu. No to zabieram te rozdziały ze sobą do biura, proszę nie znęcaj się nad zastępcą, bo inaczej będziesz miał do czynienia z bardzo ciężarną, wkurzoną, ciskającą piekielne płomienie kobietą psioczącą ci nad głową. Więc miej z łaski swojej następny rozdział przygotowany dla zastępcy w przyszłym tygodniu!<br>— Spoko nie ma problemu. Ale mogę się trochę zabawić jej lub jego kosztem?  
>— Takano san, jak długo piszesz możesz sobie pogrywać z edytorem wedle swojej woli. Nie dbam o to tak długo jak piszesz.<br>— Jak nazywa się zastępca?  
>— Hmm nie jestem do końca pewna, myślę, że Onodo albo coś podobnego. Jest synem właściciela jednego z najważniejszych wydawnictw.<br>— Onodo? Masz na myśli Onodera?  
>—Tak to to! No dobra zbieram się — uśmiechnęła się. Kiedy doszła do drzwi zatrzymała się i odwróciła ponownie. — Wiesz, Takano sensei, to prawdopodobnie bardzo niestosowne z mojej strony biorąc pod uwagę twój sukces, ale... może w tej nowej powieści napiszesz coś osobistego i znaczącego dla siebie.<br>— Co masz na myśli?  
>— Cóż nie zrozum mnie źle, twoje historie są fantastyczne, ale czuję jakbyś nigdy nie był emocjonalnie zaangażowany, jakbyś jedynie zachowywał pozory. Niedawno przeglądałam twoje portfolio i znalazłam historie z czasów gdy byłeś w liceum, myślę, że sprzed dziesięciu lat i jest ogromna różnica w emocjonalnym kontekście pomiędzy wtedy a teraz. To samolubna prośba, ale chciałabym zobaczyć więcej historii jak te, które pisałeś przed dziesięciu laty. Jakkolwiek zrozumiem jeśli nie zechcesz, ale proszę miej to na uwadze.<em>

_Takano zerknął przelotnie na Shizuki, kiedy wychodziła przez drzwi. Potem odwrócił twarz z powrotem do okna i westchnął – to było dawno temu.  
>Poszedł do biura spojrzeć na swojego laptopa. Wszystkie powieści jakie kiedykolwiek napisał były właśnie tam. Historie, o których mówiła Shizuki były prawdopodobnie tymi, które napisał w próbie upamiętnienia miłości swojego życia.<em>

_— __Łał senpai! Piszesz tak dobrze, zupełnie jak Usami sensei. To niesamowite – jego kouhai spojrzał na niego z uwielbieniem w oczach i nieodłącznie czerwoną twarzą.  
>— Och nie wydaje mi się. Historie Usamiego sensei są o wiele bardziej interesujące z ich oryginalnymi pojęciami i pomysłami. W porównaniu do nich... ja to po prostu standard – zażartował.<br>— Senpai! Nie miej o sobie tak niskiego mniemania! Bardzo dużo czytam i nigdy nie czułem się tak ożywiony przez opowieść, ani tak smutny wiedząc, że się skończyła. Uważam, że pewnego dnia mógłbyś zostać fantastycznym pisarzem i autorem. Jeśli chodzi o Usamiego sensei zgadzam się z większością tego co powiedziałeś, ale nie miałeś nigdy wrażenia, że większość, nie właściwie wszystkie jego historie, są smutne i pozostawiają wrażenie samotności? To prawie tak jakby chciał wyrwać się na wolność, ale wciąż dławi się pod presją i pisanie jest jego jedynym sposobem na ucieczkę.  
>Zerknął przelotnie na swojego kouhaia – właściwie nigdy o tym nie myślałem.<br>— Och – odpowiedział tamten czerwieniejąc. — Nieważne to pewnie moja wyobraźnia. — Szybko wziął łyk swojego napoju żeby rozluźnić napięcie. Cisza trwała całkiem długo dopóki jego kouhai nie zaczął znowu mówić. — Senpai, możesz mi coś obiecać?  
>— Co?<br>— Obiecaj mi, że będziesz pisał. Chcę czytać więcej twoich cudownych historii. — Promyk nadziei zalśnił w jego oczach.  
>Musiał się uśmiechnąć.<br>— Jesteś stanowczo zbyt dziwny wiesz? — Zaśmiał się jednocześnie pochylając się żeby go pocałować .  
>— Och umm... przepraszam.<br>— Nie przepraszaj – odpowiedział gdy ich wargi się spotkały. Jego kouhaiowi zajęło kilka minut przypomnienie sobie o otwarciu ust, ale kiedy to zrobił obaj opadli na łóżko łapczywie się całując jakby od tego zależało ich życie. Nie trwało długo aż zaczęli ciężko oddychać. Jego kouhai miał łzy w oczach, kiedy zaczął go przygotowywać.  
>– Ach, aaa! — wykrzyknął.<br>Zatrzymał się.  
>— Chcesz żebym kontynuował?<br>Kouhai wściekle pokiwał głową, a jego uszy zrobiły się równie czerwone jak reszta twarzy. Kiedy tylko w niego wszedł zaczął się poruszać żeby oddać całą pasję, która zaczęła to wszystko, podczas gdy jego ręce błądziły po sutkach partnera.  
>— Ach, senpai!<br>Oboje ciężko oddychali, kiedy osiągnęli orgazm. Opadł obok i wpatrywał się w sufit, podczas gdy jego kouhai starał się złapać oddech. Zwyczajnie grzali się wzajemnym ciepłem. Nagle jego kouhai usiadł i sięgając swojego szkolnego mundurka, nieśmiało obrócił się ku niemu.  
>— Umm... senpai... mogę zadać ci pytanie?<em>

_Takano odwrócił wzrok od laptopa. Dlatego nie lubił patrzeć na swoje pierwsze historie. Zawsze przywoływały te słodko-bolesne wspomnienia, które najpewniej najlepiej zostawić w przeszłości._

_— __Taa definitywnie nie mogę napisać nic w tym stylu. Zwyczajnie już tego we mnie nie ma – westchnął zamykając komputer żeby obejrzeć telewizję i sprawdzić jakie niedorzeczne reklamy mogą go zainspirować dla następnej powieści.  
>— Chciałbym go zapomnieć, dlaczego nie mogę? I dlaczego myśl o tym, że chcę go zapomnieć jest tak bolesna? — Takano trzymał się tych przemyśleń rezygnując z nauki.<br>— Niech tam, mogę równie dobrze pomyśleć o dobrych sposobach na zabawienie się z zastępcą. To zajmie mi głowę i będzie zabawne. Zły uśmiech rozprzestrzenił się na twarzy Takano razem z tą myślą._

_Uff moje pierwsze tłumaczenie. Brakuje mi polskich fanfików z uniwersum Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, więc postanowiłam załatać tą lukę "Edytorem", który strasznie mi się spodobał. Musiałam wprowadzić pewne drobne poprawki (w oryginale baaardzo często pojawiało się choćby słowo kouhai, za często żeby polski czytelnik czuł się z tym komfortowo). Dopiero przy tłumaczeniu wyczaiłam jeden błąd autorki, mianowicie na początku, kiedy Takano pyta kto ma być jego edytorem Shizuki odpowiada, że nie wie, po czym kilka zdań później mówi, że "Onodo". :) Nie jest to jakiś wielki błąd, ale taka mała dygresja mi się nasunęła. Kolejne rozdziały w przygotowaniu._


	2. Chapter 2

- Oj! Onodera! Za dwadzieścia minut spotykasz się z Takano san! Co ty do diabła tu jeszcze robisz? - zawołała przełożona działu literatury w Marukawie, Aikawa Enri.  
>- Wiem, po prostu zapomniałem pewnych notatek i dokumentów, które zostawiła mi Shizuki – odwarknął w odpowiedzi Onodera.<br>- To się pośpiesz, ciężko pracować z Takano sensei w jego najlepszych dniach. Spóźnienie się na pierwsze spotkanie, nie pomoże. - Odkrzyknęła Aikawa.  
>- Oh yeah! Ritchan został okrzyczany! Kisa Shouta dziecięca twarz firmy uśmiechnął się biorąc łyk swojego soku ze słodkiej czerwonej fasoli.<p>

- Oh, zamknij się. - Palnął w odpowiedzi Onodera.  
>- Lepiej żebyś do mnie się tak nie odzywał – zgrzytnęła Aikawa.<br>- Jasne, że nie! Kisa san to jedyna osoba, której kiedykolwiek powiedziałbym żeby się zamknęła! Serio, ty masz 30 lat?  
>- Mhmmm – Kisa san się uśmiechnął – mogę ci pokazać dokument tożsamości.<br>- Szlag, będę cholernie spóźniony!  
>- To twoja własna wina! - obydwoje Aikawa i Kisa zawołali w tym samym momencie, w którym Onodera opuścił wydział.<p>

Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ten gość żyje w tym samym wieżowcu co ja! Do diabła mieszkamy obok siebie! Jak to się stało, że nigdy się nie zorientowałem i nie widziałem go wychodzącego z 1201? Może on boi się wychodzić do świata. Jak się nazywała ta fobia? Tak czy siak, mam nadzieję, że Shizuki san rozmawiała z nim na temat zaangażowania emocji w jego pracach. Naprawdę chciałbym przeczytać kontynuację jego wczesnej powieści, którą mi pokazała w zeszłym tygodniu. - Onodera rozmyślał wsiadając do pociągu. - Czy na pewno mam wszystko?

Takano kończył właśnie nowy rozdział kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Na twarzy pojawił mu się szeroki uśmiech. - Zacznijmy grę – pomyślał. Podchodząc do drzwi mógł usłyszeć jak osoba stojąca po drugiej stronie miesza w papierach. Takano otworzył cicho drzwi do mieszkania i spojrzał na bruneta, mniej więcej w jego wieku, przeglądającego coś w torbie, którą miał na ramieniu i klącego pod nosem. Takano ocenił go. Młody mężczyzna miał włosy koloru orzecha laskowego i trójkątną, niemal elfią, twarz. Był niższy od Takano o jakieś 15 centymetrów i zdawało się, że jego strój jest o wiele bardziej formalny niż reszty edytorów z jakimi miał dotąd do czynienia.  
>- Szlag, gdzie to do cholery jest – mamrotał pod nosem.<br>Na tym Takano zakończył obserwację – bezużyteczny – westchnął.  
>- Co? - Mężyczna uniósł głowę – chwila, co, umm, ee... Takano sensei, emm, to moja wizytówka, jestem Onodera Ritsu, cieszę się na naszą współpracę, od teraz dajmy z siebie wszystko. Onodera ukłonił się tak szybko, że łupnął głową o framugę. -Ałłł! - krzyknął, masując czoło.<br>Takano musiał się powstrzymywać od śmiechu. - Prawie szkoda mi sobie z nim pogrywać... prawie. - Takano sięgnął do kieszeni po swój portfel, jednocześnie biorąc wizytówkę od Onodery. Następnie wyjął blisko 40000 yenów i przekazał je Onoderze. Jasne, oliwkowe oczy Onodery spojrzały na niego pytająco.  
>- Słyszałem, że twoja godzinna stawka wynosi 40000 yenów. Chcę żeby było w stylu BDSM.<br>- Co? Godzinna stawka? BDSM? O czym ty mówisz?  
>- Wygląd chłopaka z sąsiedztwa... no wiesz, żebyśmy mogli uprawiać seks? Czy twój sutener nic ci nie wyjaśnił? Znaczy wiesz, jesteś świetnie ubrany, ale oczekuję przedstawienia, a póki co go nie dostarczasz.<br>- Sutener? Takano sensei, nie zajmuję się prostytucją. - Onodera wrzasnął akurat w momencie, kiedy starsza kobieta wychodziła z mieszkania obok. Wyraz jej twarzy, połączony z zaczerwienionym Onoderą niemal sprawił, że Takano spalił dowcip.  
>- Takano sensei, nazywam się Onodera Ritsu i jestem z wydawnictwa Marukawa. Jestem twoim nowym edytorem - kontynuował ciszej.<br>- Och wiem kim jesteś, dlatego mówię ci czego chcę. Mam na myśli, że właśnie tak wszyscy moi edytorzy dostają swoje historie. Jak myślisz, jak inaczej Shizuki zaszłaby w ciążę? - Zapytał Takano z kpiną.  
>Oburzony wyraz twarzy Onodery ostatecznie sprawił, że Takano nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął śmiechem. Uspokojenie się zajęło mu kilka minut.<br>- Ah haha... Spokojnie, wyluzuj. To był żart, każdego tak urządzam, odwołuję wszystko co powiedziałem. - Powiedział Takano jednocześnie odbierając gotówkę z ręki Onodery. - Wejdź wejdź, Takano zaprosił gościa gestem, odwracając się i próbując ukryć chichot.  
>- Mam już gotowy nowy rozdział, muszę go jedynie wydrukować.<br>- Oczywiście, umm... - Onodera roztropnie wszedł do mieszkania, trzymając się za gospodarzem.  
>- O tak. To będzie zabawne – pomyślał Takano.<p>

- A więc, myślę, że te zmiany sprawią, że rozdział będzie lepiej współgrał zresztą powieści. Może mógłbyś też włączyć więcej scen odnoszących się do dawnej miłości głównego bohatera? Mam wrażenie, że chociaż historia jest bardzo zajmująca, a energia głównego bohatera aż się udziela, to właśnie wątek romantyczny spaja całość. Zostaw czytelnikowi możliwość zaciekawienia się tajemniczą „nią". - Onodera skończył swoją krytykę profesjonalnym głosem.  
>- Ok, spoko, zgadzam się ze zmianami. Jakkolwiek muszę pomyśleć nad tym wątkiem romantycznym, dam ci znać pod koniec następnego rozdziału – odpowiedział Takano biorąc łyk kawy.<br>Onodera przytaknął. Takano zerknął na niego, zdawało się, że usadowił się wygodnie na kanapie, na której siedział.  
>- Coś jeszcze?<br>- Emm tak... Widzisz, Shizuki powiedziała mi o niektórych z twoich pierwszych historii. Cóż, przyznaję, że jeszcze wszystkich nie przeczytałem, ale zamierzam, po prostu... - Onodera umilkł.  
>- Po prostu, co?<br>- Więc... kiedy rozmawiałem z Shizuki, wspomniała o wprowadzeniu większego zaangażowania emocjonalnego w twoje historie, i cóż, przeczytałem jedną z twoich wczesnych powieści i chciałbym zobaczyć takich więcej.  
>- Którą powieść czytałeś?<br>- O tytule _Przeminęło_. Naprawdę, mnie poruszyła. Mam na myśli; sposób w jaki bohater otwiera się i uczy od bohaterki wszystkich tych sprzecznych emocji, a potem, kiedy ona po prostu znika z jego życia, bez żadnego wyjaśnienia, nawet się nie pożegnawszy... - Onodera ucichł.  
>- O czym ty mówisz? - Zapytał Takano.<br>- Cóż... Chciałbym żebyś opublikował _Przeminęło_ i napisał do niego kontynuację. - Ritsu spojrzał na Takano z nadzieją w oczach.

- _Przeminęło_... Napisałem to zaraz po... Zaraz po tym jak stało się jasne, że on już do mnie nie wróci, po tym jak się przeprowadziłem. Zapomniałem, że kiedy Takafumi odkrył, że potrafię pisać wysłał wszystkie wszystkie moje opowiadania, w tym _Przeminęło_. Wszystkie te historie, dlaczego musiał przeczytać i zafiksować się akurat na tej? - Myślał Takano. - Ta powieść – zaczął powoli – jest z czasów, kiedy musiałem sobie poradzić z wieloma sprawami. Ta historia jest bardziej związana z moim życiem niż jakakolwiek inna. Nie mogę napisać do niej kontynuacji, bo... cóż... Po prostu nie mogę – zakończył pospiesznie.  
>- Może zwyczajnie potrzebujesz odpowiedniego nastawienia? Jak hmm... co jeśli... Co jeśli bohaterka pojawiłaby się z powrotem w życiu bohatera równie nagle jak się w nim znalazła, a potem je opuściła? - Nie odpuszczał Onodera.<br>- Nie, to się nigdy nie stanie – Takano niezachwianie obstawał przy swoim. - Poza tym, kiedy coś podobnego dzieje się w prawdziwym życiu?  
>- Ludzie ciągle ze sobą zrywają. Po czasie, wpadają na siebie na ulicy i zaczynają rozmawiać. Czasami sprawy rozkwitają na nowo, czasem zostają dobrymi przyjaciółmi, ale takie rzeczy się zdarzają. Może kontynuacja mogłaby pójść w stronę, gdzie ta dwójka znów się spotyka i odnajduje miłość, to czy ze sobą, czy z kimś innym zależy od ciebie.<br>- Już powiedziałem nie – uciął gwałtownie Takano. - I nie chcę publikować _Przeminęło._

_- _Och rozumiem... - odpowiedział cicho Onodera. Cisza trwała kilka minut. - Cóż – westchnął w końcu. W takim razie powinienem wracać do Marukawy.

Zebrał szybko wszystkie papiery, w tym nowy rozdział wydrukowany przez Takano.  
>- Przyjdę ponownie w przyszłym tygodniu, żeby sprawdzić postępy, więc... - umilkł. - Emm... ta.. do widzenia. - Niezgrabnie ukłonił się zanim szybko skierował się do wyjścia.<br>Takano obserwował jak odchodzi odpalając papierosa – Cóż... to było niezręczne.


End file.
